Apology Accepted
by GaaLee-girl-13
Summary: After Dutch Day is destroyed and the mob travels to the windmill, Toshiaki finds himself alone. Talking to a cabinet. At least for a time. Slight ToshiakiXNassor. Rated K


Toshiaki brushed the broken and crushed tulips off of his clothes, glancing at the destruction around him. His eyes flickered from the demolished Dutch Day festival to the shell in his hands. Letting out a faint sigh, he put away his camera and clutched what remained of Shelly close to his chest. The rest of the townspeople had run off, shouting nonsense as usual, but this time with torches. Toshiaki walked between crushed booths slowly, carefully stepping over the debris. He heard a muffled yell followed by a loud noise. What looked like a cabinet painted as a nesting doll rocked slightly on the ground. The shouts from within grew weaker with succession. Toshiaki gingerly set Shelly's remains on the ground and leaned over the cabinet. "Hello?" he called. More shouts accompanied the thrashing as he pulled the doors open. "Nassor? Is that you?"

Nassor nodded quickly, still bound in streamers. He tried squirming out of them again, but ended up glancing at Toshiaki in a resentful silent plea.

Toshiaki noticed the fleeting look and sat down on the edge if the cabinet. "I don't know... You much quieter this way. Maybe I just reave you rike this?"

Nassor glared at him and thrashed harder, knocking the other off balance and leaving him to topple into the cabinet over Nassor's legs. "Ok, fine!" Toshiaki growled, righting himself and dragging Nassor up by the streamers. "Hord stirr!" he hissed, slowly unwinding the paper from around Nassor's head. Toshiaki paused, waiting for some sort of biting remark. Nassor remained silent while his eyes followed the other boys hands. "You are quieter than usuar."

Nassor let out a tiny sigh. "Colossus..." Toshiaki winced slightly, recalling the tiny pets' second death as he unbound Nassor's torso and arms. He worked in silence until Nassor was free from the streamers.

"Let's go," Toshiaki said quietly, holding out his hand to help Nassor out of the cabinet. He picked up Shelly and led the taller boy to one of the many craters left by his own pet. Toshiaki stopped short, gesturing for Nassor to go towards it. He could feel his blood run cold at the sound of Nassor's faint gasp. He turned away, not wanting to see what his pet had done. Shuffling caught his attention and he turned back to see Nassor gathering streamers from the demolished stands. He knelt in the crater, hands quietly at work, before turning to Toshiaki with a small bundle wrapped in faded paper. Toshiaki held Shelly close, only nodding to Nassor. Nassor returned his gesture and began leading the shorter boy back to the pet cemetery. The already dark skies let loose rain, pooling in the streets as the worn gates came into view. Toshiaki walked back to Shelly's grave and dragged the shovel back out of the mud. Nassor waited behind him, one hand over Colossus to keep the paper dry.

Toshiaki knelt next to the grave and carefully laid Shelly back where it belonged. He set to work filling the grave in with the dirt piled around it, soon fixing the small grave. Nassor waited as he watched Toshiaki stand and brush his fingers across the wet headstone. With a faint nod, Toshiaki walked past the grave with his head down. Nassor took the lead and brought them to the door of his pets' mausoleum. He walked down the steps slowly, Toshiaki following close behind. Toshiaki stopped at the bottom of the stairs, letting Nassor carry Colossus to the casket. He shifted the lid off onto the ground and carefully placed the hamster back. Toshiaki took a hesitant step forward when Nassor didn't move. Toshiaki frowned faintly before sitting on the floor next to him. Nassor was kneeling on the ground, one hand still in the casket as he brushed his fingers over the paper. "We should go..." Toshiaki muttered. Nassor nodded slowly, standing only after Toshiaki did. They walked back into the rain, the silence louder than the weather. Toshiaki pushed the gate open again and stepped out onto the sidewalk as Nassor closed it behind them. "Nassor?" Toshiaki muttered.

"Is something wrong, Toshiaki?" Nassor said slowly.

Toshiaki chewed on his lower lip for a moment. "I am sorry."

"Apology accepted," Nassor said softly.

Toshiaki turned and hugged him quickly, pressing his face against Nassor's chest. "Arigato," he muttered.

Nassor let a tiny smile curve the corners of his lips. "You are welcome, Toshiaki."

Toshiaki turned on his heel and walked down the street with his arms folded behind him. Nassor simply shook his head and left in the other direction, his own hands clasped behind his back.


End file.
